Back in Time
by RAINBOWSNEMESIS
Summary: Reyna Grace, Zoe Jackson, and Marie Zhang are transported back in time to the second Giant war. How will they survive on the Argo II with their PARENTS? WARNING POV switches I know I am sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people this is Rainbow here. Hope y'all like this story and don't worry I will still update life of a mortal goddess. All rights to Rick Riordan except my OCs.**

Zoe POV

Hi I am Zoe Jackson daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. I have bond curly hair and sea green eyes. Right now me and my friends Marie Zhang and Reyna Grace are playing man hunt free for all. "HELP" Reyna shrieked. I ran towards her. Marie was next she screamed and then a few seconds later everything w went black.

**yay that was chapter one don't forget to review and check out my other story**

**-Rainbow**


	2. Meeting my Mom!

**Hey guys I know some people complained about the really short chapter this one is a little longer. I am so happy people this story has a lot more publicity than my other story yay. All rights to Rick. Enjoy from Rainbow.**

Marie's POV

I woke up to someone soon feeding me ambrosia. It was so good it tasted like mama's homemade apple pie. I moaned in delight. The person feeding me seemed to notice and stopped. I opened my eyes and immediately backed away. The person was an identical version of mama just a lot younger. "Hey sweetie there's no reason to be scared I'm Hazel Levesque what's your name?" she asked. Hazel Levesque Zhang that's mama's name. Holy grandad this is mama. Thunder boomed in the distance. "Marie my name is Marie" I responded. "Hazel" wow this felt wired talkin to a younger mama "what year is it" I questioned. "2013" she said. Oh madi gras that was 19 years ago. The year of the Argo II as Uncle Leo calls it. "Do you think I can feed Reyna and Zoe the ambrosia" I asked pointing to my friends in the other cots. Ma looked at me like I just said I was as mad as the mad hatter. "So you know about the demigod world" she questioned."Of course" I said while shrugging. "Ok I guess I could let you do that" Hazel said finally.

**yay now it might be a little while before I update again. peace out**

**-Rainbow**


	3. Waking up in an Infirmary Bed

**Thank you for your continued support. All rights to Rick Riordan. Hope you like this chapter.**

Reyna's POV

Mmm ambrosia wait what AMBROSIA?! I bolted out of the infirmary bed my dagger βασανιστήρια **(torture)** in hand. "Whoa Reyna chillax girl its just me Marie. I have some explaining to do." my best friend said. I stared into her hazel eyes. Hebe knows she looks just like aunt Hazel her mother. Ahg stupid ADHD I need to focus. I sheathed my dagger back in my arm band. "Marie Hope Zhang you better start explaining before I get βασανιστήρια back out" I said a little impatiently. After Marie explained everything I was in total shock. "First of all we don't need the ambrosia its just gonna scare Zoe. Second of all we need to wake Zoe up. Third of all we need to contact a god or goddess who is nice to us and our parents. Got it?" I said. Marie just nodded. We headed over to the bed Zoe was in. I bent down. "BLUE PANCAKES!" I yelled in her ear.

**Yay so that was chapter three. Okay peeps I need to know which sene I should have them start in. The choices are: Right after New Rome, Atlanta, Charleston, or Kansas. Thanks for reading review.**


	4. BLUE PANCAKES

**So I am so so so so sorry for the break please forgive me. All rights to Rick Riordan hope you like this chapter.**

Zoe

"Where?" I yelled sitting up right. Reyna and Marie were standing next to the infirmary bed laughing their heads off. I frowned realizing what they did. Suddenly a younger version of my dad Percy Jackson barged in. "Did I hear someone had blue pancakes?" he asked. "No as unfortunate as it is my friends were just waking me up my dad and gran make them so I always wake up when they say it by the way what's your name?" I replied. I pushed some of my blond "princess curls" as dad calls them out of my sea green eyes. "Percy Jackson what's yours" he said. My eyes widened. I looked over at Marie she nodded in Morse code _We have been teleported back in time to the 2nd giant war go a head and tell him it might be useful. _I understood the message because Uncle Leo or as he likes to be called Super Micshizzle because he says Uncle makes him feel old taught us for fun. "Zoe Jackson now dad go get the others and tell them to meet us at the hull" I reply. He just nods like I am mind controlling him and runs off. Me and my friends walked to the hull in silence. Everyone was already there when we arrived they had worried looks on their faces. "Hello I am Marie Zhang now before you ask any questions we have some explaining to do" Marie started.

**Well there you have it folks review so I can honor you in my authors notes. (::) cookies for reviewers.**


	5. We have some explainig to do

**Yay this story gets more popular by the chapter. Shout out to ObsessedwReading 4 reviews one for each chapter yay cookies for you (::) (::) (::) (::) those words were so encouraging love you thanks sweetie hope you can recover soon. I know this was a quick update I did it because I felt bad for leaving you hanging for so long. All rights to the amazing author Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

Reyna's POV

"You see we were kidnapped and sent back in time. We decided to tell you this because it may help in the future. We aren't monsters just ask Coach Hedge" I continued. Hedge nodded proving my point. "Now let's tell you a little about us. I am Zoe Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I am 13 years old and my favorite color is navy." Zoe says. "I'm Marie Zhang daughter of Frank and Hazel Zhang. I am 13 years old and my favorite color is auburn" Marie continued. "I am Reyna Grace daughter of Piper and Jason Grace. I am 13 years old and my favorite color is neon green" I finished up. "Where are we heading captain?" Marie asked Leo. Leo seemed to snap back to reality "Atlanta" he replied. Zoe started to bob her head up and down in Morse code. _We can't change the future but Atlanta delayed our parents so much let's call Artemis she will help. _Leo looked between us eyes wide. Cinnamon sticks Leo knows Morse code.

**There you have it guys review for cookies (::) and an awesome shout out in my authors note.**


End file.
